Dan Hibiki
Dan Hibiki is a character from the Street Fighter series. He appeared in a One Minute Melee against Hercule Satan, and previously starred in the 53rd episode of Death Battle against the same opponent. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Dan Hibiki vs Anubis *Dan Hibiki VS Lester the Unlikely *Dan Hibiki vs. Ash Ketchum (Complete) *Dan Hibiki VS Big the Cat (Complete) *Dan Hibiki vs. Bubsy the Bobcat (Complete) *Dan Hibiki VS Don Kanonji (Complete) *Dan Hibiki VS Glass Joe (Complete) *Dan Hibiki vs Jaune Arc *Dan Hibiki vs. King Shakalaka (Complete) *Dan Hibiki vs. Magikarp (Complete) *Dan Hibiki vs. Speedwagon (Complete) *Hercule Satan vs Dan Hibiki (Complete) *Johnny Cage vs. Dan Hibiki (Complete) *Jigglypuff vs. Dan Hibiki *Yamcha vs. Dan Hibiki (Complete) *Dan Hibiki vs the Animatronics *Dan Hibiki VS Gaston *Dan Hibiki vs Waluigi (Complete) *Klein vs Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki VS Pichu *Dan Hibiki and Mr.Satan vs The Animatronics *Jar Jar Binks VS Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki Vs Slippy Toad *Dan Hibiki vs Botan Oohagi *Dunsparce VS Dan Hibiki History Dan was the son of mixed martial arts master Go Hibiki, who was murdered by Sagat after he was responsible for gouging at the Muy Thai champion's eye. Dan then went on a quest to avenge his father's death by training to become a fighter, but was expelled from Gouken's dojo when his motivations were learned. Dan thus developed his own style of Gouken's martial art merged with Muay Thai elements and called it Saikyō-ryū, or "Strongest style," despite the complete weakness of his techniques. After supposedly defeating Sagat (which only happened because Sagat let him win), Dan focused his attention on developing his own dojo to teach others of Saikyō-ryū, and befriended Sakura and Blanka. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Born: November 25th in Hong Kong * Height: 5'10" | 177 cm * Weight: 163 lbs | 74 kg * Rumored descendant of the vampire Donovan Baine * Designed as a parody of SNK's Street Fighter ripoff characters * His gi was turned pink when he mixed colors while doing laundry Saikyo Fighting Style *Means "Strongest Style" *A mixture of Muay Thai and Ansatsuken *Gadoken "Self Way Fist" **Shinku Gadoken "Quaking Air Self Way Fist" *Koryuken "Dazzling Dragon Fist" **Koryu Rekka "Dazzling Dragon Violent Fire" *Dankukyaku *Hissho Buraiken *Frequent taunting Feats *Took a victory over Sagat *Single-handedly eliminated a group of thugs *Despite near-constant hospitalization, is quick to jump back to action *Can tap into the Satsui no Hado and execute the Raging Demon Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Height: 177 cm / 5'10" *Weight: 74 kg / 163 Ibs *Fighting Style: Saikyō-ryū *Hobbies: Tile breaking, singing Karaoke *Son of Go Hibiki *Former pupil of Gouken *Made as an Art of Fighting retaliation 'Saikyō-ryū' *Created by Dan *Utilizes Muai Thai & some Ansatsuken learned from Gouken *"Strongest Style" *The irony is strong... 'Special Moves' Gadoken *"Self-Way Fist" *AKA Hadoken *Very, VERY short range Koryuken *"Dazzling Dragon Fist" *AKA Shoryuken *Anti-air attack Dankukyaku *"Severing Air Leg" *AKA Tatsumaki Senpukyaku *Knee jab with two kicks *Can be used while airborne Saikyo Defense *"Strongest Current Protection" *Performed while blocking *Reverses some damage from attacks Taunts *Unlimited amount can be performed *Adds to Super bar *Can be done whilst doing practically anything *Can also be used to roll forward or backwards 'Super Moves' Shisso Buraiken *Also known as Hissho Buraiken *"Certain Victory Ruffian Fist" *Barrage of punches and kicks followed by a Koryuken Shinku Gadoken *"Quaking Air Self Way Fist" *AKA Shinku Hadoken *More powerful than a Hadoken *Dan's most powerful move *Still has low range Koryu Rekka *"Dazzling Dragon Violent Fire" *AKA Shoryureppa *Short-ranged Koryuken followed by a higher and faster one Otoko Michi *"Way Of The Man" *Parody of the Raging Demon *Creates a huge explosion affecting both Dan and his opponent *Used as a last resort Legendary Taunt *Series of taunts *Completely pointless Feats *Defeated Sagat... *Qualified for S.I.N.'s World Fighting tournament (barely) *Founded his own dojo *Unfazed from beatings from both Ryu and Ken *Trained Blanka and Sakura *Destroyed a sandbag with one punch *Was able to use the Satsui No Hadou on Sakura *Survived a piledriver from Zangief *Survived a gigantic, red meteor that crushed him Faults *...who let him win out of guilt *Defeated by nearly everyone he's ever fought *Lost the Satsui no Hado after tripping on a school bag Gallery legendary taunt.gif|Alpha Super Taunt super taunt.gif|SNK vs Capcom Super Taunt Trivia *He, alongside Wonder Woman, has lost both their One Minute Melee and Death Battle. Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Asian Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Buttmonkey